


Don't Know But It's Hella Gay

by Mochiicheeks



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cute Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mutual Pining, Platonic Kwon Soonyoung and Taehyung, Singer SeokJin, Taehyung and Soonyoung are Best Friends, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochiicheeks/pseuds/Mochiicheeks
Summary: When he locks eyes with the cute boy sitting in the front row at his concert, he forgets his lines.





	Don't Know But It's Hella Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another story I’m working on and posting on this site to help me improve my writing so if you see any mistakes or you have some critics don’t hesitate to tell me. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!!!!

Taehyung could never rest. He never had a second to even think about sleeping for more than 3 hours. When he wasn’t at work he was at school. His days started at 6am where he woke up to get ready for his first class of the day and ended at 3am where he would finally get off of work from bartending. 

He had to cram all of his classes in the morning in order to work longer hours at night. If he didn’t get longer hours he wouldn’t be able to pay for college or his apartment. His advisor suggested that maybe he should take some time off to save up some money, but that wasn’t an option for him he had to graduate on time to help out his family and if that meant he works long hours and gets only 3 hours of sleep a day then he will do it. Taehyung did have a roommate once upon of time which helped a lot when it came to paying for the apartment he lives in, but that was short lived when his roommate decided to leave the country to live with his girlfriend. That left Taehyung with no choice but to work crazy hours, he could have looked for another roommate but working seemed more reliable. 

Some days though, Taehyung was lucky to get off earlier and today was one of those days. So when Taehyung comes back home to discover a piece of paper shoved between the gap of the front door, he couldn't help but smile. He already knows who the paper is from and what it contains.

Taehyung has been alone for the past 3 years because his best friend, Soonyoung, decided he was going to quit school and go touring with his band at 17. Of course Soonyoung wasn’t his only friend but he was his closest friend so it hurt alot when he left. Don’t get him wrong Taehyung is more than happy that he was able to follow his dreams and that Soonyoung’s band has become very popular over the years, but it was lonely without him around all the time. They only get to see eachother once and awhile for only a few minutes at most, with Taehyung having to go to school or work and Soonyoung having to get back to practice, it was difficult for them to hang out but they always made sure to make time for one another. So when Taehyung saw that note he was surprised and excited because it meant Soonyoung was here. The paper is just there to tell him that he invited himself in so Taehyung wouldn’t scream and call the cops. Coming home at 3am to find someone in your house was not an experience you want to have, regardless if it is your friend. 

Smiling Taehyung grabbed the piece of paper and punched in his door code. Opening the door he heard the tv on confirming that Soonyoung was in fact, in his house. He took his shoes off threw his book bag down at the front door and walked towards the living he was greeted with the sight of Soonyoung lying on his couch in nothing but his boxers and snoring rather loudly. The light from the tv was the only light in the room and it casted over Soonyoung’s face showing that he was peacefully sleeping without a care in the world. The coffee table was covered with empty beer cans and burger wrappers and a random magazine that was opened on a page teaching you how to get abs in just 10 days, Taehyung couldn’t help but laugh at the scene in front of him. Soonyoung sure does know how to make himself at home. This isn’t the first time this has happened and frankly Taehyung didn’t really care as long as he gets to see his best friend, he’s okay with him breaking into his house and making himself at home. Well as long as he has a warning beforehand of course.

Taehyung picked up all the trash off the table and throws it away before returning to grab the remote turning off the tv. He hears Soonyoung shuffling around on the couch“Why are you home so late it’s like midnight?” Soonyoung mumbles into the dark sitting up straight. 

“Its 10:30.” Taehyung corrects him “Where are your clothes?”

“Like I said midnight…What were you doing anyway?” he asks completely ignoring the question directed towards him.

“School and then work.” Taehyung sighs plopping down on the couch next to his best friend  
“The usual.” he throws his head back and closes his eyes. He was so exhausted he just wanted to sleep for a week straight. Soonyoung takes this as an invitation to snuggle up to him laying his head on Taehyung’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. They sit like this for a while in complete silence. Taehyung was under the impression that Soonyoung fell back asleep in this position until he felt him mumbling something into his shoulder. Taehyung hummed in response before opening his eyes to stare down at his clingy friend. 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Soonyoung repeats himself looking up. Taehyung just shrugged and rubbed his eyes yawning.

“You know i’m busy.” 

“Cancel your plans because you’re coming to my concert.” Soonyoung declared before getting up and stretching. He then turned around and grabbed Taehyung pulling him off the couch and directed him to the bedroom. The both laid on the bed and fell asleep instantly. Just like that Taehyung now had to call in sick to work tomorrow. He didn’t want to fight Soonyoung on this because knowing him he would pull some strings to get him out of work just so he can go to the concert. It’s the first time that he gets to see his best friend perform live too so he had no problem with faking sick tomorrow, he’s actually surprised that he was even invited usually they just go out to eat or sit around in his house to catch up before Soonyoung has to go back to his band. It was a nice surprise and Taehyung would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy to finally be seeing his friend doing what he loved the most. 

 

Soonyoung was very loud in the morning and sadly Taehyung will never get used to it. Soonyoung likes to take long showers where he sings at the top of his lungs. Taehyung groans and turns over in his sleep pulling the covers over his head and uses his pillow to cover his ears trying to block out the terrible singing. It was useless he was already wide awake. He was warm and snug though so he was making no effort to get up out of bed. Taehyung heard the shower turn off and his friend stop singing so he entertained the idea of possibly falling back to sleep. That was until Soonyoung jumped on the bed screaming at the top of his lungs demanding that he gets up immediately. Giving up on the idea of sleeping in Taehyung rolled over poking his head out to checked the digital clock on his nightstand, it read 6:45am. Why was he up this early Soonyoung always sleeps in no matter what he has to do that day. He finally sits up in bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before shooting a glare at Soonyoung who was smiling brightly at him. How was he this cheerful this early in the morning.

“I have to go to practice and I want you to see me off.” Soonyoung informs him jumping off the bed and running back to the bathroom. That’s when Taehyung realized that Soonyoung was naked and still wet from the shower walking around like it was nothing. He wonders if his friend is this causal around his bandmates. Soonyoung didn’t even bother to close the bathroom door so Taehyung can see him in all of his glory standing in front of the sink brushing his teeth with his spare toothbrush. Taehyung had to buy that for him last year after witnessing him using his very own toothbrush one fine morning. He swears Soonyoung has no boundaries sometimes

“Why is practice this early?” Taehyung questioned while getting out of bed to stand in the doorway of the bathroom. He watched Soonyoung shrug before spitting the toothpaste out in the sink. He wiped his mouth before looking up him. 

“I think Namjoon thinks I flew out the country right before our concert again.” he shrugs before walking out of the bathroom and opening Taehyung’s closet grabbing some of his clothes. 

“Again!?” 

“Yeah last time I was here we were touring in Japan and I missed you too much so I flew back to Korea to spend time with you….Of course the band didn’t take that well but it’s okay.” Soonyoung says this so casually as he puts on the clothes he took from Taehyung’s closet . He didn’t even bother to put on underwear and Taehyung was not fully awake to yell at him for this.

“Look I enjoy you visiting me but can you at least do it when you’re in the country.” Taehyung grumbles running his hand through his hair. The last thing he needs is his friend getting in trouble because of him. Soonyoung just laughs at this comment completely brushing him off. Finally completely dressed Soonyoung fixed his hair in the mirror before exiting the bathroom making sure to playfully shove Taehyung out of the way. He made his way towards the front door with Taehyung following behind him. He bent down to put on his shoes he paused like he forgot something and before Taehyung could ask him just that Soonyoung jumped onto him wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. This caught Taehyung off guard and he almost toppled over. His friend does this to him all the time so you would think he would be used to it but nope it surprises him every time.

“Im going to miss you so much.” Soonyoung sobbed into his neck “Why do you leave me all the time”

“You’re the one leaving.” Taehyung tries to put him down but his hold on him was too tight “Soonie i’m going to see you tonight.” 

“You’re actually coming?” Soonyoung yells pulling back a little to stare Taehyung in his face. He looked surprised by this information like he didn’t just tell him last night to clear his schedule because he’s going to his concert “ I thought you weren’t going to come”

“Why?”

“You didn’t say okay last night so I thought you denied the invitation.” 

“I mean of course I was coming this is the first time you invited me to see you perform I would never miss it.” Taehyung declared causing Soonyoung to smile brightly at him and hug him tighter than before if that was possible. After a few more minutes Soonyoung finally lets go ties up his shoes and makes his way out of the door not before telling him the show starts at 8 and he better not be late or their friendship is over. When Soonyoung left Taehyung treading to his living room crashing down on his couch. He thought with skipping class and work he at least deserved a few more hours of sleep so he closed his eyes for just a moment. Or what he thought was a moment. 

He snapped his eyes open when he heard his ringtone ringing rather loudly. He groaned running a hand over his face and through his hair. He blinks a few times realizing he’s sitting in complete darkness trying to process where he was. His phone ringing loudly again caused him to snap out of his daze and peels himself off of the couch groggily walking around looking for the source of the noise. 

Finally finding it in his book bag that was in the same place he left it last night he grabbed his phone and saw there were 5 missed calls from Soonyoung. Reality hit him and he realized it was 7:30pm which means he had only 20 minutes to get ready for this concert. Panicking he called Soonyoung back ready to apologize for all he knows Taehyung probably went to work anyway and decided he didn’t really want to go to the show. Right work….Taehyung definitely didn’t forget to call off from work. At least his boss hasn’t called asking where he was, that's a good sign right?

Soonyoung answered immediately “OH MY GOD I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” he yelled into the phone, Taehyung had to hold the phone away from his ear to save his eardrums “ you’re still coming right? Oh my god please tell me you’re still coming I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t come the band already thinks you’re not real and they think i’m just making you up to cover up a secret girlfriend or something but that’s cra-” 

“Yes i’m coming.” Taehyung cuts off his little rant “I just overslept i’m so sorry I might be a little late.” he walks into his room and opens his closet about to pick something at random. He would have planned a more fitting outfit if he didn’t oversleep. 

“Please wear something nice.” Soonyoung says like he already knows what Taehyung plans to do. Taehyung swears he planted a camera in his house he always knows what he’s doing without actually being here. “I know you don’t want to be late but you’re meeting my friends/coworkers for the first time and I need my bestie to look his bestest” Taehyung can hear his signature smile through the phone and all he could do was roll his eyes.

Taehyung lets out a huff before telling him he would try his best and hung up. He decided to put on his black skinny jeans and a white loose fitting button down. He did a once over in the mirror deeming himself presentable and ran out the door. 

 

-

 

Taehyung got to the venue at 7:59pm barely making it there to claim his seat. He was surprised he got here before 8:30pm let alone 8:00pm. He’s thankful that the venue wasn’t too far from his house. He was also surprised to see that not only did Soonyoung get him a front row seat he rented out the entire section just for him. Taehyung just laughs to himself seeing his seat and ignores all of the glares of the fangirls as he sits down. 

Taehyung made himself comfortable sitting in his seat waiting for the show to begin. He sent Soonyoung a quick text letting him know he got here on time with a minute to spare, in which he received an instant response with nothing but random emojis. He decided to ignore this message and put his phone back in his pocket. Shortly after the lights start to dim and one by one each band member walked onto the stage causing the enter venue to be filled with screams. There was a spot light that dropped over the microphone after the other 3 members were on the stage. The last member walked onto the stage, He was tall with nice wide shoulder and his jet black hair was ruffled. He was wearing ripped jeans and a plain black t-shirt that was so tight Taehyung couldn’t help but notice how defined his back was, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He grabs the microphone and flashes the audience a smirk before looking down adjusting the height of the microphone getting ready for their opening performance. This caused the screams to get louder and Taehyung had to cover his ears. The noise was almost deafening and he wanted to leave this concert hearing still. The lights turn on around the entire stage revealing all of the members. 

The one grabbing the microphone finally looked up with his lips branded with what seemed like a permanent smirk. “Good evening everyone.” he spoke and Taehyung swore he heard an angel talk. He was dripping this immeasurable sense of confidence when he heard the crowd scream more. He talked some more but Taehyung couldn’t process the words coming out of his mouth he was too much in shock to even remember to not stare too much he was in the front row after all which meant this guy was most definitely going to see him eventually. Before he knew it the band already starting playing their first song. The guy started singing and that's when Taehyung truly became unaware of anything else around him. His voice was so captivating Taehyung couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. His singing is so angelic he’s never heard anything like it before. Before he knew it they were several songs into their set, and his eyes never left the singer. This guy definitely dominated the stage, he was hard to look away from, but it seemed like he didn’t even care that the audience was watching him. He closed his eyes and swayed to the bands music getting lost in the melody they were creating. It was like he was alone singing to himself without a care in the world. 

Taehyung’s heart stopped when the singer opened his eyes because he looked directly at him. Like stared at him intensely like he was studying every inch of his face. Taehyung held his gaze with wide eyes holding his breath knowing he’s been caught and this man is going to think he is a big weirdo but then the singer choked on his own words like he forgot to breathe for a moment there too. He quickly averted his eyes and continued singing like nothing happened and he received a few confused looks from the other members before they dropped it too. Taehyung was still trying to learn how to breathe again and he can’t believe this man just locked eyes with him and choked up on his own words. This has to be a dream he thought. 

Once the song ended the smirk was back on the singer's face as he spoke to the audience “You guys have been a great crowd and i’m sad to say this but this is our last song.” the crowd protested to this even Taehyung didn’t want the show to end. The singer just smiled brightly at the crowd before signalling the band to start up their song. Like someone hit the skip button their last song was over and the singer was sending flying kisses towards the crowd before making his way off stage. And just like that Taehyung knew he had to know who this man was. 

After the show Soonyoung texted him to wait for him at the backdoor so he can sneak him in. So that’s what he did. Thoughts of the singer were still in his mind and he realized soon he’s going to be meeting him. This thought caused Taehyung’s face to get heated and he felt like a 12 year old girl experiencing her first crush. Breaking him from these embarrassing thoughts the back door opened and soonyoung was giving him a big radiant smile.

“I’m so happy you actually came.” He pulled Taehyung into the building and leading him to the dressing room. He was rambling about something but Taehyung couldn’t pay attention because all he could think about was the fact he will be up close and personal with the singer. 

“TaeTae.” Soonyoung waves his hand in front of his face sounding worried 

“Sorry what?” Taehyung asked realizing that they stopped in front of the dressing room and Soonyoung was looking at him with a concerned look in his eyes.

“I asked if you’re cool with meeting the others I know how you are with new people.” he repeats slowly this time.

“Oh...Yeah totally fine.” Taehyung stammered trying to calm himself down before Soonyoung notices anything wrong. Soonyoung studies him for awhile seeming to buy this and swinging the door open announcing their arrival. The rest of the members all look up and stare at him and suddenly Taehyung really wished he stayed at home. Soonyoung dragged him into the room and introducing him as his other half to everyone. He got to know the the drummer’s name was Namjoon and the bassist was Ken and the man of the hour was Seokjin but Soonyoung kindly informed him that he hated anyone calling him that and wanted to be referred to as Jin. They all smiled brightly at him and jokingly saying they are glad he is an actual person and to that Taehyung just chuckled lightly. Everyone naturally starting talking about miscellaneous things he was sat next to his friend on the leather couch and tried to keep up with the conversation but it was a little hard when he felt Jin staring at him the whole time. Jin was sitting in front of the mirror with his back turned to everyone not participating in the conversation insteading deeming whatever was on his phone being more important. This didn’t seem to bother anyone else because they were all laughing and having a good time but Taehyung couldn’t help but send a few glances towards Jins direction. He seemed to be getting away with it for a while until he looked up in his direction to see Jin already looking at him through the mirror. Just like during the concert they held intense eye contact. Jin was wearing thick eyeliner that Taehyung failed to notice before. The eyeliner made his stare ten times more intense and Taehyung felt the room became stuffy and broke eye contact not being able to handle it anymore. That didn’t stop Jin from staring at him for 10 more minutes until he got up and left without a word. 

Taehyung watched him leave with a pout present on his face. “Don’t worry he’s just mad he fucked up tonight don’t take it personal.” Namjoon said seeing the disappointment on his face. Taehyung knew it was his fault and he couldn’t help but think that Jin was mad at him but he pushed that thought in the back of his mind. He gave the door one last look before joining into the conversation again. Of course Soonyoung noticed the interaction between those two the entire night and smiled to himself.


End file.
